1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plaything for a cat and more particularly pertains to a new reelable cat toy for entertaining a cat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plaything for a cat is known in the prior art. More specifically, plaything for a cat heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,740; 4,499,855; 4,940,018; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,798; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,307,905; and 1,699,308.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reelable cat toy. The inventive device includes a rod measuring approximately 21/2 feet long and having a first handle member at one end thereof and also having a plurality of eyelets spaced along and securely attached to the pole, and also includes a reel member having a housing which includes a first compartment and a second compartment being separated by a first end wall with the first compartment having an open end which is closeable with a cap member, the first compartment being adapted to store lures therein, the reel member further having a spool member journaled inside the second compartment, a spool release member engageable with the spool, and a second handle member which is connected to the spool member, and further includes a plurality of lures storable in the first compartment and resembling a mouse, a spider, an edible worm, and a feather duster.
In these respects, the reelable cat toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining a cat.